


if i go too deep (don't save me)

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [64]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Ryan Bergara, Blood and Gore, Demon Ryan Bergara, Drabble, Episode: s03e04 The Demonic Goatman's Bridge, Gen, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: The Goatman roars and his eyes are blazing red in the dark of the night and Ryan laughs in his face.





	if i go too deep (don't save me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Don't Save Me" by CAMPFIRE ft Obenewa

The Goatman roars and his eyes are blazing red in the dark of the night and Ryan laughs in his face.

Ryan snarls and he knows his eyes are black.

The Goatman goes for Shane and Ryan’s claws are unsheathed before either can blink.

Ryan snarls and he knows his eyes are black and Shane cries out, but it’s lost—

The Goatman roars and Ryan is on him, ripping and tearing, and then it’s hard to get a grip because there too much blood, too much gore. It’s over just as quickly as it’s begun – and Ryan is still laughing.


End file.
